


In Safe Hands

by Rycolfan (Snarryeyes)



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Rycolfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Tumblr prompt 'Colin comforts Ryan on a long flight.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Safe Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Not real. No offense intended to those portrayed herein.

Pulled from the warm security of sleep, Ryan’s eyes abruptly flew open as realization of his current situation dawned, his hands scrabbling for the arm rests of his seat as it shook violently. There was a loud ping as the seatbelt sign above him lit up, indicating that he should fasten it, but there was no need. He’d never taken it off. Fortunately the sedatives he’d taken just before he’d got on the plane had made him blissfully oblivious... up until that point.

“It’s just a little turbulence.”

Ryan turned towards Colin, finding him perfectly at ease in the seat beside him and wearing a reassuring smile. Ryan still couldn’t quite believe that he’d agreed to fly from Vancouver to Toronto for a show, but then if anyone could convince him, it was Colin. It was hard to pass up a chance to perform together, even if time constraints meant that he couldn’t take the ground route.

“We should be past it in a minute,” Colin told him, glancing out the window at the mass of thick clouds. He let out a small huff of laughter. “It’s nowhere near as bad as one flight we were on to Australia when we passed through a storm. We could actually see the wings bending under the pressure, it was crazy!” Looking back at Ryan, Colin’s smile immediately disappeared as he took in the alarmed look on his face, apparently realizing a little late who he was talking to. “Sorry. This is nothing like that.” He trailed off, looking contrite.

As if eager to contradict him, a sudden jolt rocked the cabin, the seats reverberating enough to shake the drinks in their plastic cups. Squeezing his eyes shut, Ryan wildly grabbed for something more comforting than cold metal. He found the solid warmth of Colin’s hand and held on tight.

“Talk to me. Please.” 

“We’re almost there, Ry. Another thirty minutes at most.”

“No.” Ryan shook his head, grimacing but still not opening his eyes. “Not about this. Talk about something else. Anything that takes me away from this damn cabin.”

Not hearing anything for several seconds, Ryan thought perhaps Colin was struggling with his request, but when Colin eventually spoke his voice was utterly calm and self-assured, almost playful.

“Remember that night in London, way back when we were filming Whose Line over there, when we got locked out of the place we were staying?”

Ryan couldn’t help smiling a little, despite his still very present terror. “We were drunk.”

“ _You_ were drunk,” Colin corrected with a small chuckle. “I was tipsy. We’d left the bar and then managed to get lost in the maze of little side-streets, and there was no one around to ask for directions.”

“Apart from that homeless guy under the bridge who wanted something in return, and we didn’t have any cash left on us.”

“So you offered him your shoes.” Colin laughed, shaking his head helplessly. “He looked at you like you were crazy and said, ‘What am I supposed to do with those? Take a trip down the Thames in them?’”

“I seem to recall you enjoying that a little too much.”  


Colin shrugged. “It was very funny. Anyway, we continued to be lost for quite a while until we finally found the right place and found that the front door had been bolted. So you—“

“Decided to climb the drainpipe,” Ryan finished, grinning properly now. He even dared to open his eyes to see the amusement on Colin’s face for himself. It didn’t disappoint. “Man, that’s a lot harder than they make it look in movies.”

“Your six foot six frame and giant feet trying to drunkenly mount that thing, and then that little old lady starts shouting at you out of her window across the street, threatening to call the police.”

“While you just stood there laughing.”

“I wish I’d had a camera,” Colin said, looking rueful. “I could have made a fair few bucks with that image.”

Ryan elbowed him in the ribs. “The important thing is that the commotion woke the owner up so we could get back in.”

His smile disappeared as the cabin jolted again, his body instantly tensing again. Taking a few deep breaths, that did very little to calm his rapidly beating heart, he felt Colin press close.

“Do you remember what happened next?”

“Huh?” Ryan asked, distracted by the continuing shuddering coupled with the thud of a bag falling from an overhead locker.

“When we finally made it inside and you pulled me into your room,” Colin continued, undeterred by the commotion.

Ryan could feel the heat of Colin’s breath on his ear, bringing the memory to life far more vividly than words ever could.

“You pushed me back against the door,” Colin said, pressing closer still, his voice dropping to a whisper as his free hand found its way underneath the jacket draped across Ryan’s lap.

Ryan’s heart rate edged up another notch, but it was less to do with the bumpy flight and everything to do with Colin’s hand slowly trailing up his inner thigh. He let his eyes fall closed again, remembering the warmth of Colin’s fingertips on his skin in the darkened room, their bodies illuminated only by the yellow glow of the streetlight beyond the window. His drunkenness at the time lent a dreamlike aspect to the memory, more feeling than factual clarity.

He felt his cock fill out, reacting to both the memory and the very real fingers now ghosting across it through his pants. “Colin,” Ryan whispered, his intent lost somewhere between caution and encouragement.

“Shh, I’ve got you.”

And he did, Ryan realized with a jolt of arousal as Colin’s fingers closed around his heated flesh. He inhaled sharply, resisting the temptation to push upwards into that grip. The pressure disappeared for a few seconds, but before he could question it, they had returned, now slick with what he presumed was saliva. He honestly didn’t give a fuck what it was when it felt so good, easing each firm stroke.

“That’s my mouth,” Colin whispered in his ear.

“Fuck yes,” Ryan hissed through gritted teeth, his arousal spiking at the image—the memory of Colin on his knees in front of him, taking everything and more. The whole damn plane could have been flying apart at that point and he wouldn’t have cared. His world consisted solely of Colin, in his past and in his present, merging in an explosion of sensation. He could already feel his balls tightening, dragging him inexorably towards the end, and Colin’s next words tipped the balance.

“Let me taste you.”

With a soft whine, Ryan bucked upwards, spilling across Colin’s fist and himself. Colin’s lips briefly met his, muffling the sound, and then the pressure faded and the background noise of the cabin rushed back in. Ryan was surprised to find that, apart from the residual tremors in his own body, everything seemed to be quite still once again. He opened his eyes and looked across at Colin, who was nonchalantly flashing the passing flight attendant a smile as if he didn’t have Ryan smeared across his hand. Once she was out of sight, he met Ryan’s gaze, eyes sparkling as he lifted his hand to his mouth and swiped his tongue across it.

Ryan groaned in a mixture of reawakening arousal and frustration, knowing that Colin was rock hard beneath his jeans and equally aware that there was no chance of stripping him naked for at least another forty-five minutes. He would have to wait and hope that there were no delays.

As if hearing his silent plea, the intercom pinged. It was followed by a smooth voice.

“Ladies and gentlemen, we shall shortly begin our descent towards Toronto Pearson International. In preparation for landing, please assist your cabin crew by ensuring that your seat backs and tray tables are in their upright and locked positions...”

 

“Please don’t make me get back on one of those things any time soon,” Ryan said with a shudder as they exited the plane fifteen minutes later. His legs still felt a little unsteady, although he wasn’t sure if that was due to the bumpy flight or the amazing orgasm.

Offering a sympathetic smile, Colin slipped his arm through Ryan’s. “As far as I’m concerned, you can stay here as long as you like.”

Ryan spared him an amused sideways glance. “You may regret that.”

“No,” Colin replied, perfectly seriously, giving Ryan’s arm a squeeze. “I won’t.”


End file.
